Cerita Cinta
by recchinon
Summary: Dia dicampakan tunangannya di hari pernikahannya. Begitulah cara dia berkenalan dengan Kurosagi Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I don't own BLEACH and LONG VACATION

Note: this fanfic is inspired from a J-Dorama, Long Vacation starred by Kimura Takuya of SMAP. Enjoy!

_Thought/Past_

Present.

.

**-Cerita Cinta-**

**1**

_._

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

_-o-_

Ia berlari secepat mungkin. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, mereka tampak terkejut dan ia tidak menyalahkan mereka. _Siapapun pasti akan terkejut. _Ia mengerti mengapa semua orang menatapnya seperti itu, ini karena pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memusingkan tatapan orang-orang itu.

Ia terus berlari, tidak menghiraukan nafasnya yang semakin pendek. Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Ia menyemangati dirinya dalam hati, _"Sebentar lagi," _pikirnya, _"sebentar lagi!" _Dan ia pun terus berlari sambil menyeret pakaiannya yang kelewat panjang dan berat.

_"Aku tidak bisa berhenti disini, sekarang..." _ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri, _"__Tidak sekarang... Ketika akhirnya semua mimipiku tercapai..."_

Ia mengkhawatirkan banyak hal sambil terus berlari. Ia khawatir kalau riasannya akan luntur karena keringat, ia khawatir kalau ia berlari terlalu cepat maka ia akan terjatuh dan merusak pakaiannya yang dikenakannya, ia khawatir kalau rambut palsu yang dikenakannya akan jatuh... Ia berlari sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan untuk menjaga agar rambut palsunya tidak terjatuh saat ia berlari. Ia lelah dan berantakan tapi ia tidak mengeluh sama sekali.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh.

_-0-_

"_Ceritakan tentang mimpimu."_

"_Aku ingin jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan, menikah dengannya dan hidup bahagia selamanya bersamanya… Hei... Nii-chan jangan tertawa!"_

_-o-_

Gadis itu memasuki sebuah bangunan apartemen tua. Ia berjengit saat sadar bahwa tidak ada lift di apartemen itu. Ia pun bergegas mencari tangga terdekat. _Lantai tiga, _pikirnya mengingat-ingat tujuannya, _lantai tiga._

Akhirnya sampai juga.

Ia tidak mau repot-repot mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai mengetuk pintu di hadapannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak marah sama sekali, dia hanya panik.

_Dimana dia?_

Ia terus memukuli pintu tidak bersalah itu sekuat tenaga.

_Dimana dia? Oh jangan bilang dia masih tidur!_

_-o-_

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya-lebih tepatnya menggedor pintunya tanpa ampun. Ia menggerutu dan membuka mata cokelatnya perlahan. _Jam berapa sekarang? _Ia menguap dan melihat jam digital yang ada di atas meja di sisi tempat tidurnya. Jam sembilan pagi. Ia mengumpat kesal dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia baru saja tidur tiga jam yang lalu dan ia tidak ingat kalau ia akan kedatangan tamu hari ini, lalu mengapa seseorang tega membangunkannya dengan cara yang begitu brutal?

Pemuda itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang berwarna oranye dengan malas, orang itu masih menggedor pintu depannya dengan penuh semangat. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghentikan semua kebisingan itu kecuali membukakan pintu untuk siapapun orang yang telah membangunkannya itu.

Ia membuka pintu utama apartemennya hanya untuk kembali menutupnya beberapa detik kemudian. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ini pasti mimpi. _Yang benar saja..._

Ia baru saja akan berteriak memanggil namanya ketika seorang pemuda membukakan pintu untuknya. Pemuda itu bertubuh tinggi dan berambut oranye, wajahnya terlihat lelah seolah ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka saling berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain sebelum beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu menutup pintu itu tepat di depan muka gadis itu.

Gadis itu baru tersadar akan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik kemudian dan kembali menggedor pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tega berbuat seperti itu padanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya untuk mencapai tempat ini?

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka lagi menampakkan pemuda yang sama dengan yang membanting pintu tersebut sebelumnya. Pemuda itu tampak bingung dan terkejut. Bagaimana pun kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu menutup pintu itu lagi jadi sebelum ia sempat membanting pintu itu di depan wajahnya lagi, gadis itu pun segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Pemuda itu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan gadis itu saat ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan bergegas menuju salah satu kamar di dalam ruangan itu. Ia hanya tercengang tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

_Apa-apaan..._

Gadis itu tidak menepukan apapun di ruangan itu, ia pun kembali ke ruang tamu, lagi-lagi tidak menemukan apapun yang memuaskan. Ia segera berlari ke dapur kecil yang ada di seberang ruangan hanya untuk sekali lagi kembali ke ruang tamu karena tidak ada apa-apa di dapur. Tidak ada apapun. Ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Mata kelabu miliknya menjelajahi seluruh penjuru ruangan namun gadis itu tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Itu membuatnya frustasi.

Gadis itu masih bergerilya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan saat pemuda itu akhirnya mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. Wajar saja kalau ia sampai tertegun seperti itu, gadis ini memang terlalu... aneh.

Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian tradisional pengantin Jepang, kimono putih yang tebal lengkap dengan mantelnya. Wajahnya dilapisi bedak tebal berwarna putih dan bibirnya dilapisi perwarna merah seperti yang biasa dikenakan geisha. Tampak jelas dari kondisi pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia berlari menuju tempat ini.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu juga mengenakan geta. Ini sangat... menarik. _Bagaimana ia bisa berlari dengan semua yang ia kenakan itu? _Mata pemuda itu tertumpu pada rambut palsu yang dikenakannya. Itu adalah wig tradisional lengkap dengan hiasan rambut yang tampak sangat berat.

Akhirnya ia mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"Siapa kamu?" ia mencoba untuk tidak terdengar kasar, ia tidak ingin menakuti gadis ini.

Gadis itu berpaling padanya tanpa repot-repot menjawab pertanyaanya, "Mana Grimmjow?"

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar tentang kemungkinan akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Dia sudah pindah, aku..."

"Apa?" Jeritnya mengejutkan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk sementara gadis itu menatap ke dalam mata cokelatnya, mencoba mencari tahu apakah ia berbohong padanya atau tidak. Ketika ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia menjadi panik, "Apa maksudmu dia pindah? Dimana dia? Kau pasti bercanda kan? Dia pasti ada di sini di suatu tempat! Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkanku begitu saja di hari pernikahanku!"

Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk bicara lagi, tapi agaknya ia terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Sekali lagi ia mengelilingi ruangan itu untuk mencari tunangannya.

"Grimmjow! Dimana kamu? Cepat keluar, aku tidak akan marah soal keterlambatanmu!" ia terdengar memohon dan pemuda itu merasa kasihan padanya, "Tolong keluarlah…"

Gadis itu terlihat lelah dan meskipun ia tidak menangis sekarang, ia tahu kalau gadis itu bisa menangis kapan saja. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

_Ini tidak benar!_

"Em, aku kurang paham ada apa ini, tapi Grimmjow sudah pindah sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja! Ngomong-ngomong... kamu siapa?" gadis itu bertanya seolah ia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi pemuda itu berdiri di sana. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Uh, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, teman sekamar Grimmjow…" ujarnya berhati-hati, ia menunggu selama beberapa detik sambil mengawasi gadis itu sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Siapa kau?"

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya namun gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk berbicara, "Inoue Orihime. Tunangan Grimmjow.."

Ia dapat melihat gadis itu menghela nafas saat mengucapkan kata 'tunangan'. Ia bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis itu saat ini.

Ia menunggu sampai gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Upacara pernikahannya sudah dimulai sejak sejam yang lalu, tapi Grimmjow terlambat. Kupikir tadinya ia masih tidur, aku tahu dia paling susah bangun pagi. Jadi aku kabur dari kuil saat yang lainnya tidak sadar..." ia menatap pemuda itu, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya atas informasi yang baru saja diterimanya, "Apa maksudmu dia sudah pindah?"

Sebelum ia dapat mengatakan apapun gadis itu memotongnya, "Ah, dia pasti hanya ingin mengejutkanku, itu dia! Dia memang penuh kejutan! Dia sekarang pasti sudah ada di kuil, menungguku... Bodohnya aku lari sejauh ini untuk menjemputnya! Rumah baru itu pasti untuk kami berdua, makanya dia pindah! Dia selalu seperti ini, mengejutkanku!"

Gadis itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan tapi ia mencegahnya.

"Maaf, tapi setahuku Grimmjow pindah ke luar negeri."

Kata-kata itu berhasil menghentikannya. Ia berpaling sekali lagi pada pemuda itu dan tergambar jelas kepanikan di wajahnya yang berlapis bedak tebal itu. Entah mengapa saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu, ia merasa bersalah padanya.

Selama lima menit keduanya tidak bergerak. Udara di ruangan itu terasa berat dan pemuda pemilih ruangan itu merasa hampir putus asa, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku akan memeriksa ruangannya, siapa tahu Grimmjow meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu, tunggu di sini, ok!"

Ia berlari menuju salah satu kamar yang tadi telah diperiksa gadis itu. Matanya menjelajahi kamar itu, ia mencoba menemukan sesuatu... apa saja! Ia mengecek di bawah bantal dan kasur, di atas meja, di dalam laci... dan matanya akhirnya tertumpu pada sesuatu. Itu adalah sebuah surat. Ia meraih surat itu dan segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Hei, tadi katamu kau Inoue Orihime?"Ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu, ini dari Grimmjow..." dia belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika gadis itu merampas amplop itu darinya.

Ia menatap amplop putih di tangannya itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyodorkannya kembali pada pemuda itu.

"Tolong bacakan untukku."

Ia mengangguk, namun sebelum ia sempat meraih surat itu, gadis itu menarik kembali surat itu.

"M-mungkin sebaiknya kubaca sendiri." Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Baru saja ia akan membuka amplop itu ketika akhirnya ia berubah pikiran.

"Uh,tidak, lebih baik kamu yang baca."

Pemuda itu menggerutu kesal saat sekali lagi gadis itu berubah pikiran. Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa samar-samar terdengar seperti mantra di telinganya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja ia sudah berubah pikiran lagi dn menyerahkan surat itu padanya.

Dengan tidak sabaran pemuda itu merampas amplop itu darinya kalau-kalau ia berubah pikiran lagi.

"Ah, tunggu," katanya gugup, "aku harus menyiapkan diri..." lagi-lagi ia menggumamkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya dam menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memberi tanda pada pemuda itu untuk membacakan surat itu.

"Hime-ku tersayang,

"Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu lagi. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tahu aku berhutang penjelasan padamu, jadi kali ini aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengan gadis ini dan kami mulai sering pergi bersama. Entah sejak kapan, tahu-tahu saja aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis ini...

"Maafkan aku, Hime sayang, seharusnya aku mengatakan ini padamu sejak awal, tapi setiap kali aku melihat senyumanmu saat aku bertemu denganmu, atau saat aku mendengar suaramu saat aku menelponmu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya secara langsung padamu karena jauh di dasar hatiku aku masih menyimpan perasaan padamu. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat ini.

"Aku harap kau mengerti betapa menyesalnya aku, aku masih mencintaimu namun gadis ini membutuhkanku. Gadis ini adalah tipe yang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, sedangkan kau, Hime, kau adalah jenis wanita yang sanggup hidup ratusan tahun tanpaku. Senyumanmu adalah kekuatan terbesarmu, Hime. Percayalah, kau bisa hidup tanpaku. Karena itulah aku lebih memilih gadis ini dibandingkan dirimu...

"Cobalah untuk memaafkanku. Aku akan selalu mengenang saat-saat bahagia kita. Jaga diri, Tuan Putriku…"

"Cukup!" Tiba-tiba gadis itu menjerit, "Aku tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutannya!"

"Mm, memang hanya itu..." gumamnya.

Gadis itu menatapanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan entah mengapa terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Hanya itu?"

Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang dilapisi lipstik berwarna merah terang. Entah mengapa pemuda itu mendapat kesan kalau gadis dalam balutan baju pengantin itu tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh, yang benar saja…_

Ia tidak menjawab.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Nona?"

"Aku bukan kura-kura."

Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu.

"A-apa?"

_Apa hubungannya kura-kura dengan semua ini?_

Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata kelabunya yang besar.

"Aku bukan kura-kura," katanya lagi, "Katanya aku bisa bertahan hidup ratusan tahun tanpanya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa? Aku bukan kura-kura... Hanya kura-kura yang bisa hidup selama itu."

Pemuda bermata cokelat itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, wanita di hadapannya ini benar-benar berbeda dari siapa pun yang pernah ditemuinya. Keduanya terdiam dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, ia tidak pernah menyukai suasana yang canggung seperti ini.

Akhirnya setelah tiga menit tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku kembali," Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "

Ia mencoba untuk membaca raut wajah gadis itu, meskipun itu sangat sulit karena wajahnya dilapisi riasan tebal saat itu.

Gadis itu tengah berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu saat pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana caramu datang kemari?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku lari." katanya perlahan.

_Tentu saja__…_

Ia menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Bahkan untuk seseorang sepertinya, semua ini sama sekali tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya. _Gadis ini..._

"Seberapa jauh kuilnya dari sini?"

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara kecil, "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur, "Mungkin sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas kilometer..."

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu ternganga mendengarnya. _Ini gila, _batinnya. Ia tidak tahu berapa kali ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri namun ia tahu semua ini benar-benar gila.

"Dan kau berlari sejauh itu? Dengan semua yang kau kenakan sekarang ini?"

Ia mengangguk. Gadis itu tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia mengangguk sekali lagi saat sang tuan rumah memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Ia bergegas memasuki kamar tidurnya sebelum kembali sesaat kemudian. Ia menghampiri gadis itu dengan uang di tangannya.

"Ini," ia menyerahkan uang itu pada gadis yang tampak kebingungan itu, "Pakai uang ini untuk membayar taksi. Tidak mungkin kau kembali ke kuil dengan berlari." Ia mengerutkan dahinya, masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin gadis itu dapat berlari sejauh itu dengan semua perlengkapan yang dikenakannya itu.

Gadis itu menatap uang yang kini ada di genggamannya itu sebelum kembali berpaling pada pemuda itu, "Kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk.

Ia membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering dengan canggung, "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengembalikannya segera, Kurosagi-san…"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu," lalu ia mengerutkan dahinya,"dan namaku Kurosaki, nona…Kurosaki Ichigo."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa pahit sebelum akhirnya menunduk tanda terima kasih dan berjalan menuju pintu.

-o-

"_Ketika kau memutuskan untuk menikahi seseorang, maka pastikan ia akan mencintai dan menjagamu!"_

"_Tentu saja Nii-chan…"_

Tapi ia selalu jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah...

* * *

**Author's note:**

**terjemahan dari : "LOVE STORY"  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: I don't own BLEACH and LONG VACATION

Note: this fanfic is inspired from a J-Dorama, Long Vacation starred by Kimura Takuya of SMAP. Enjoy!

_Thought/Past_

Present.

.

**-Cerita Cinta-**

**2.**

.

Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami hari yang buruk. Begitu pun dengan Ichigo. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari buruk untuknya.

Ini adalah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan baginya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya. Ia butuh beristirahat setelah seharian anak-anak nakal itu menyiksanya. Seharian ini ia harus menghadapi setan-setan cilik itu dan besok pun dia masih harus menghadapi mereka semua. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini. Hanya saja, ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang dapat memberinya penghasilan yang cuckup layak. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan bayaran lebih tinggi dari ini, jadi sekalipun ia tidak begitu suka berurusan dengan anak-anak ia harus bersabar.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini pun anak-anak itu mengejek warna rambutnya. _Setan-setan cilik sialan!_

Uang bukanlah satu-satunya alasan bagi Ichigo untuk mengajar piano di sekolah musik itu. Tentu saja, uang yang ia terima dari mengajar di tempat itu lebih besar dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan lain yang bisa didapatnya saat ini, tapi sebenarnya alasan ia mengambil pekerjaan ini adalah karena ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan dimana ia bisa sesering mungkin bersentuhan dengan alat musik kesukaannya itu.

Kebanyakan ornag tidak akan percaya kalau melihat dari penampilannya, tapi Ichigo sangat menyukai piano.

Ichigo baru saja berbelok memasuki halaman apartemennya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Yah, paling tidak _berusaha _untuk memanggil namanya.

"Kurosagi-kun!"

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara ceria seolah-olah menyenandungkan namanya. Ia tidak mengenali suara itu pada awalnya. Lagipula, orang-orang di sekitarnya biasanya tidak memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya dan yang lebih penting lagi nama keluarganya bukanlah 'Kurosagi'. _Memangnya ada orang dengan nama keluarga mencurigakan begitu?_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengira-ngira siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah tanah kosong di depan apartemennya yang biasanya dipakai anak-anak sekitar bermain baseball. Di jam-jam seperti ini tidak ada anak-anak di lapangan itu.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut sewarna tembaga yang sepintas nyaris seperti rambutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Matanya besar berwarna kelabu dan ia mengenakan sepasang jepit rambut berwarna biru berbentuk bunga yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui kalau gadis itu terlihat manis, terutama dengan kaus ketat berwarna putih dan rok selutut berwarna pink lembut yang dikenakannya. Gadis itu cukup manis, ia mengakuinya, tapi ia yakin kalau ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia ingat kalau ia pernah bertemu dengannya.

Gadis itu berlari kecil ke arahnya, senyum masih melekat di wajahnya. Ichigo berusaha keras untuk mengingat siapa gadis ini.

"Halo, apa kabar?" Ia berkata dengan ceria.

Lagi-lagi ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar suara ini tapi ia gagal mengingatnya. Ia yakin ia pernah mendengar suara gadis ini entah kapan namun ia tidak yakin dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya.

Tampaknya dari caranya menatap gadis itu, gadis itu tersadar bahwa ia tidak mengenali dirinya. Ia segera menyadari kesalahannya dan tertawa.

"Ah, maaf, kamu pasti tidak ingat padaku kan? Bukan salahmu, aku mengenakan riasan yang cukup tebal dan wig saat itu…" gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam untuk menyatakan permintaan maafnya. Pemuda itu balas membungkuk sekilas masih sambil menatap gadis itu dengan bingung. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kebodohannya–"Ini aku, Inoue Orihime." Ia mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia akhirnya tersadar. Matanya membelalak saat ia sadar siapa gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Orihime sudah menduganya, ia tahu Ichigo akan bereaksi seperti itu saat mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Ia mengangguk seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepala Ichigo saat itu, "Yup, aku adalah wanita yang dicampakan di hari pernikahannya itu." Ichigo tidak paham bagaimana gadis itu bisa begitu ceria berbicara tentang hal itu, "Seharusnya itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk diingat kan?"

Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk dua kali.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari. Kurasa akan lebih pantas kalau kamu mengundangku masuk." Katanya sambil tersenyum ceria ke arah pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Ichigo yakin kalau gadis itu terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu padanya ia bisa buta karena silaunya.

Ichigo ingin membalasnya dengan ketus, memang dipikirnya siapa dia? Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada gadis itu. Sebaliknya ia malah hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Orihime tertawa kecil dan melangkah riang mengikuti pemuda itu menuju apartemennya.

Orihime duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu sambil besenandung sementara sang tuan rumah sedang di dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan itu sampai kemudian tertumpu pada sebuah piano di sudut ruangan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia tidak menyadarinya saat pertama kali datang. Wajar saja kalau ia tidak membperhatikannya saat itu, waktu pertama kali datang ke tempat ini ia tengah sibuk mencari tunangannya.

Ia tersenyum pada pemuda itu saat melihatnya kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk. Ia tertawa geli, bisa saja pemuda itu memegang kedua gelas itu tanpa menggunakan nampan tapi entah mengapa ia memilih menggunakan nampan. Meskipun berwajah sangar tapi sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki sisi lembut juga.

Pemuda itu meletakkan nampan berisi gelas-gelas itu di atas meja dan mempersilahkannya mengambil sendiri minumannya.

Gadis itu meraih gelasnya, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu bisa bermain piano?"

Ichigo duduk di sofa lainnya dan mengangguk.

Gadis itu tampak kaget, tidak meyangka kalau pemuda berwajah menyeramkan itu ternyata bisa bermain piano, "Keren sekali!"

Ia hanya tersenyum setengah hati dan mengangguk sekali. Mereka berdua terdiam dan Ichigo merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung seperti itu. Ia mengawasi gadis itu meminum jus jeruknya tanpa suara saat kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyuarakan sesuatu yang sudah mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Em," ia menatap langsung ke dalam mata gadis itu. Gadis itu balas menatapnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum seolah mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk bicara. "Jadi... Kenapa apa tujuanmu datang kemari, Inoue-san?"

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak setuju dengan caranya memanggil namanya. "Panggil saja Orihime," ia menghela nafas, "Aku mungkin memang sudah tua tapi di dalamnya aku masih berjiwa muda lho…"

Ichigo tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis itu dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya 'tua'. Bagaimana pun ia hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, _gadis yang aneh. _

Orihime tersenyum puas dengan respon Ichigo. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu tiba-tiba ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Ah, aku hampir lupa akan alasanku datang ke sini!"

Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, rupanya ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyodorkannya pada Ichigo. "Ini, aku berhutang uang taksi padamu kan? Aku kemari untuk mengembalikannya."

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kamu tidak perlu mengembalikannya kan? Kamu seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot kembali kemari segala hanya untuk mengembalikannya. Jumlahnya tidak banyak."

Orihime tertawa mendengarnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, " Oh, uang tetap saja uang, tidak peduli besar kecil jumlahnya..." Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa sekali lagi

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ichigo menunggu gadis itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Sekali lagi suasana menjadi canggung saat keduanya terdiam. Ia pun memutuskan kalau ia harus mengatakannya tidak peduli meskipun ia akan terdengar tidak sopan dan mungkin akan menyinggung gadis itu.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya kamu pulang sekarang."

Ia tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan pada tamunya itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Entah mengapa gadis ini sedikit membuatnya takut. Tapi enath mengapa, gadis itu tidak tampak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Ichigo. Ia yakin kalau gadis itu tidak tersinggung sedikit pun, buktinya ia malah tertawa.

Gadis itu tertawa namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

Sekali lagi mereka terdiam.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu mulai menjadi tidak sabaran. Baru saja ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang agak kasar dan kurang sopan ketika gadis itu membuka mulutnya kembali, kali ini bukan untuk tertawa.

"Uh, bolehkah aku tinggal di sini?"

.

**Author's note:**

Sorry lama updatenya. Aku sibuk dengan cosplay dan lain-lain. Plus berhubung aku tinggal di jogja, aku juga sibuk jadi relawan merapi.

Ok, sekarang silahkan review :p


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: I don't own BLEACH and LONG VACATION

Note: this fanfic is inspired from a J-Dorama, Long Vacation starred by Kimura Takuya of SMAP. Enjoy!

_Thought/Past_

Present.

.

**-Cerita Cinta-**

**3.  
**

**.**

"Boleh aku tinggal di sini?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Ichigo tersentak dari posisi duduknya. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Matanya beradu dengan mata abu-abu gadis itu. _Ya Tuhan, dia kelihatan sangat serius..._

_Tidak, aku pasti sudah gila.  
_

Ichigo mengeluh, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat capek. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan memijat pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia harus memastikannya sekali lagi. Mungkin gadis itu tidak benar-benar berkata seperti itu. Mungkin ia salah dengar. _Hei, mungkin dia hanya bertanya dimana letak toilet..._

"Maaf," Ichigo berdeham untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya, "bisa sekali lagi?"

Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tahu bahwa Ichigo dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi ia tetap mengulanginya sekali lagi, "Boleh aku tinggal di sini?"

Yang benar saja...

"Aku ini laki-laki!"

Gadis itu tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kita bisa lihat itu kan?" lalu ia tersenyum polos, "Lalu kenapa?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir. Gadis ini... Gadis ini... Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ini semua terlalu gila untuknya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa gadis ini, dan ia sudah... Apa tadi kata gadis itu? Ah iya, ia ingin tinggal bersamanya. Ichigo setengah berharap bahwa gadis itu hanya bercanda. Namun ketika ia menatap mata gadis itu, ia tahu betapa seriusnya gadis itu saat itu.

Ichigo menghela napas dan menggeleng, "Tidak."

Ia terkejut ketika Orihime menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya mendengar jawabannya. _Kenapa ia kelihatan tidak percaya dengan jawabanku._

"Apa?" protes gadis itu dengan kerutan yang menyerupai kerutan di dahi Ichigo, "Kenapa?"

Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi lalu mengurungkan niatnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus menjawabnya?" Ichigo setengah putus asa saat ini, mustahil untuk menjelaskan dengan logika pada gadis ini, "Dengar, aku laki-laki," ia menunjuk ke dadanya sendiri lalu mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya ke arah Orihime, "kamu perempuan. Kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika ia melihat ekspresi di wajah Orihime, bibirnya mengatup menyerupai garis tipis, "Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya seperti itu padaku? Maaf, tapi jawabanku, tidak." Ichigo terdengar lelah, "Lagi pula bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Teman-temanmu? Dan kenapa harus aku?"

_Ya, kenapa aku?  
_

Gadis itu menghela napas. Sebelum ini ia telah berlatih kalau-kalau pria ini menanyakan hal seperti ini. Ia tahu hawa Ichigo akan menanyakan hal semacam ini, jadi ia sudah siap dengan jawabannya.

"Jadi, Kurosagi-kun…"

"Kurosaki." Pria itu menggeram. _Ini sangat membuatnya frustasi_

"Apa?"

Ia menghela napas lagi, "Namaku Kurosaki. Kuro-saki. Bukan Kurosagi! Aku bukan penipu!" Ia mencoba mengendalikan diri agar tidak berteriak pada gadis itu. Ia merasa bahwa kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan menangis kalau ia sampai membentaknya. Hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah seorang gadis menangis di apartemennya.

Ichigo memerhatikan gadis itu dengan sedikit hati-hati, kalau-kalau ia merasa tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. Tapi gadis itu tidak terlihat sakit hati atau semacamnya, kalaupun ia, ia tidak menampakannya sama sekali. Malahan ia tertawa kecil.

_Perempuan ini sudah gila, _pikir Ichigo. _Ya, sepertinya begitu._

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, aku sebatang kara. Hanya seorang kerabat jauh, seorang bibi, tapi dia sekarang tinggal bersama tunangannya." Ia menatap Ichigo dengan sepasang mata yang besar dan berwarna abu-abu, mengingatkan Ichigo pada rusa-rusa di buku cerita bergambar yang sering dibacakan ibunya untuknya semasa kecil. Hanya saja ia tahu, Orihime tidak sepolos itu. "Hanya karena aku mengacaukan pernikahanku, bukan berarti aku harus ikut mengacaukan pernikahan bibiku kan?"

Ichigo tidak mengerti cara berpikir gadis yang satu ini. Kenapa ia harus menyalahkan dirinya atas kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Grimmjow?

"Dan teman-temanu..." ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan wajah bersemu merah, "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingin bersama mereka dalam waktu dekat ini. Bukannya aku takut mereka akan menertawakanku atau apa..." Tambahnya cepat saat Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan, "Aku hanya tidak ingin dikasihani. Lagi pula, Tatsuki-chan sedang di Cina dan Rukia-chan baru saja pindah bersama kekasihnya, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka dengan masalahku.

_Lalu itu berarti kamu boleh merepotkanKU dengan masalahmu?_

Ichigo ingin meluruskan segalanya ketika gadis itu kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Masalah uang, uh, sejak bertunangan dengan Grimmjow... Aku telah menyerahkan uangku padanya karena kami butuh uang untuk uang muka apartemen baru kami dan karena kami akan menikah dan aku akan berganti nama, maka aku memindahkan seluruh isi rekeningku ke sebuah rekening baru yang kami buat atas namanya," Orihime menunduk, entah mengapa tampak seperti malu, "Aku keluar dari pekerjaanku karena Grimmjow ingin aku menjadi ibu rumaah tangga. Rekening baru yang atas namanya... dan semua uang cashku, ada padanya. Aku tidak tahu ia ada di mana saat ini. Aku bangkrut." Ia mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan punggung telunjuknya dan tertawa malu, "Aku sudah berada di ujung tanduk, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, karena itu aku datang kemari..."

Sepasang mata besar seolah tidak berdosa itu menatapnya dan menunggu tanggapannya. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan gadis itu yang membuat Ichigo enggan untuk menatap mata kelabunya.

Meskipun sebenarnya Ichigo bukanlah seseorang yang ramah ataupun seseorang yang merasa nyaman saat harus berada di dekat lawan jenis, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit cemas akan nasib gadis ini. Ia bukanlah pria baik namun ia juga bukan orang jahat. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang bernasib lebih buruk dari gadis ini.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ia tidak paham kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah," gumamnya setelah akhirnya kalah setelah ditatap dengan sepasang mata yang menyerupai mata rusa itu.

Orihime kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Wajahnya dihiasi senyum lebar.

"Aku boleh tinggal di sini?" katanya penuh semangat, "Terima kasih! Aku akan membayar separuh uang sewanya!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan berdiri untuk meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang semula tegang, "Kamu bisa tinggal di kamar Grimmjow, dan jangan pikirkan soal biaya sewanya. Aku akan membayar seluruhnya. Kamu bisa mulai membayar bagianmu setelah kamu memperoleh pekerjaan. Untuk saat ini, aku akan membayar semuanya."

Orihime tersenyum dan ia terlihat sangat cantik.

Ichigo memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi senyum gadis ini.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengembalikan uangmu segera setelah aku memperoleh pekerjaan!"

Ichigo hampir saja berkata bahwa itu tidak perlu tapi ia mengurungkannya. Ia tahu bahwa percuma menolaknya, gadis itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Sekarang ia perlahan mulai memahami sifat gadis ini.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memijat bagian belakang lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, "Kapan kamu akan mulai pindah?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil senang, dengan dagu lancipnya ia memberi isyarat ke arah jendela. Ichigo entah mengapa memiliki perasaan tidak enak soal ini. Dengan sedikit ragu ia melangkah ke arah jendela dan melihat keluar seperti yang diisyaratkan Orihime.

"Aku akan turun dan memberi tahu mereka untuk membawa masuk barnag-barangku, ya? Mereka sudah menunggu seharian di area parkir," kata gadis itu dengan ceria sambil melompat riang meninggalkan ruangan itu dan si stroberi yang hanya bisa berdiri dan terbengong sendiri.

Ichigo memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya perlahan duduk di sofanya.

Ia menggeram dalam hati.

_Apa lagi sekarang?_

-o-

"Jadi kau membiarkannya pindah bersamamu?"

Pria berambut sewarna jeruk itu hanya mengangguk sambil menyandarkan diri di dinding ruang kerjanya. Pria yang baru saja bertanya padanya itu adalah musuh sekaligus temannya. Ia, bersama dengan seorang pria lainnya yang berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut ikal coklat baru saja mendengarkan ceritanya.

Pria berkacamata dan berambut hitam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk tebrodoh yang pernah ditemuinya. Sementara pria lainnya yang tidak tampak seperti orang Jepang itu hanya menataonya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Uryuu Ishida, nama pria berkulit pucat dan berkacamata itu mendengus, "Kamu sadar bahwa mungkin saja gadis ini sedang dalam kondisi bingung kan?"

"Ayolah Ishida," cemooh Ichigo kesal, "kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku sebodoh itu kan?"

Uryuu tersenyum setengah mencibir seolah mengatakan bahwa ia memang beranggapan demikian, membuat Ichigo mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat dengan kesal. Ia menyesal telah bercerita pada pria bertubuh kurus itu. Harusnya ia tahu, Uryuu hanya akan menghinanya.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu membiarkannya pindah?" Kali ini pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi di antara ketiganya yang bertanya.

"Sejujurnya, itu karena aku merasa bersalah."

Kedua kawannya menatapnya dengan bingung,

Ishida mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa harus begitu? Kamu bahkan tidak mengenal siapa gadis itu."

Ichigo menarik napas panjang.

"Sebenarnya, akulah yang memperkenalkan Grimmjow dengan gadis yang sekarang bersamanya itu. Gadis itu terus-terusan memaksaku untuk dikenalkan dengannya. Aku tidak ada pilihan, aku tidak tahu kalau Grimmjow memiliki pacar saat itu," Ichigo sedikit merasa malu, "lagi pula aku tidak menyangka kalau semua akan berjalan lancar diantara Grimmjow dan gadis itu."

Temannya yang bertubuh tinggi tidak berkomentar apa-apa, namun temannya yang berkulit pucat tersenyum mengejek dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa pria berkacamata itu tengah menghinanya. Ichigo menatapnya dengan kesal, tapi Uryuu hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

Pria berambut ikal dan berkulit cokelat yang merupakan teman sejak SMA Ichigo itu mengusap dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, tampak seperti sedang berpikir, "Kalau begitu," gumamnya dengan suara yang naris jarang digunakannya, "kamu telah melakukan hal yang benar, Ichigo. Dengan membiarkannya tinggal di rumahmu."

Ichigo tersenyum lelah, "Terima kasih, Chad."

"Tapi bagaimana pun, yang telah kamu lakukan itu sangatlah buruk, Kurosaki," komentar Ishida terdengar sok di telinga pemuda berambut oranye itu, "Seharusnya sebelum mencoba menjodohkan seseorang, kamu harus selidiki dulu statusnya saat itu."

Ichigo baru saja bersiap untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis untuk membalas Uryuu ketika seseorang membuka pintu tanpa repot-repot mengetuk terlebih dulu. Ichigo tidak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya ketika seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil namanya.

"Kurosaki-sensei, murid anda sudah datang."

Ia menghela napas melalui mulutnya.

ia tidak membenci pekerjaannya, hanya saja kadang ia merasa bahwa pekerjaannya ini terlalu membosankan untuknya.

Ia mengangguk sekilas pada teman-temannya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Pekerjaan membosankannya telah menunggu.

-o-


End file.
